Une question d'admission
by Pauline Bonaparte
Summary: EMPT AU. Ce qu'il s'est passé le matin suivant "La Maison Vide". Traduction d'une fic de KCS. One-shot. Complete.


Une question d'admission

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, je ne fais que m'amuser avec ! L'histoire appartient à **KCS**, aucun crédit pour moi ici, juste la traduction !

Bonne lecture !

Je me réveillai dans un endroit peu familier – ou l'était-il trop ? Je n'étais définitivement pas dans mon lit chez moi. Ma maison était froide, sombre et isolée ; je me sentais au chaud et confortable pour le moment.

Et il y avait quelque chose d'autre, que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis très longtemps.

J'étais – satisfait ? Heureux ?

Moi, enthousiaste à l'idée de commencer un nouveau jour morne dans l'existence sans but que je menais depuis le décès de Mary ? Je m'étais habitué à vivre un jour à la fois, un pas à la fois, jour après jour alors que les semaines et les mois se traînaient.

Pourquoi ce matin était-il différent ?

Je décidai de ne pas m'inquiéter de cela – ce sentiment était trop plaisant pour être questionné, et je me retournai avec un soupir de contentement, me demandant vaguement pourquoi le lit sur lequel j'étais allongé était si étroit.

Dans mon état semi conscient, je perçus un courant d'air froid et humide, et je tremblai un peu, remontant les couvertures jusqu'à mes épaules. Surgie de nulle part, une autre couverture apparut autour de moi, bloquant la brise glacée.

Je ne m'étais pas senti si – si _en sécurité_, si confortable, depuis très longtemps.

Si c'était un rêve, je voulais en profiter pour aussi longtemps que je le pourrais.

J'ai dû m'assoupir car je fus réveillé soudainement par un fracas et le bruit de porcelaine cassée, suivis d'un juron véhément.

« Mr Holmes ! »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Mrs Hudson, ce n'est qu'une tasse à café ! Je serai ravi de vous la rembourser ! » siffla impatiemment une voix familière.

« Vraiment, monsieur ! »

« Shhhh, vous allez réveiller Watson ! »

J'entendis un marmonnement féminin en réponse.

« Désirez-vous un petit déjeuner, Mr Holmes ? » Cette phrase fut délivrée sur un ton de politesse glaciale.

« S'il vous plaît, Mrs Hudson. » fut la réponse chuchotée.

« Sonnez quand vous le voulez alors – et s'il vous plaît, faites attention aux restes de ma porcelaine ! »

J'entendis un grognement d'acquiescement et le son de la porte se fermant, et ma bouche forma un sourire, mon esprit endormi replaçant automatiquement l'endroit. Baker Street. Mais pourquoi étais-je ici – suis-je tombé endormi après un cas ? Sur quoi travaillions-nous hier soir…

Attendez un moment – _Baker Street ?_

Mes yeux se rouvrirent instantanément et firent le tour de la pièce, complètement abasourdi pendant un instant, me demandant ce que je pouvais bien faire ici – je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis des années. Que se passait-il ?

Je m'étais assoupi sur le canapé du salon, mais que…

C'est alors que je me remémorai tous les événements de la veille, chacune de ces minutes extraordinaires qui avaient changé ma vie en quelques heures. C'est alors que…

« Eh bien, il était temps, Watson ! »

Cette voix familière, la voix que je pensais ne jamais plus entendre sauf dans mes cauchemars emplis de culpabilité – c'était donc vrai, je n'avais pas rêvé !

Je levai les yeux pour apercevoir une silhouette familière dans une robe de chambre gris souris, assise dans son vieux fauteuil près du feu, tenant une tasse de café fumante et me souriant affectueusement.

« Vous avez l'air déconcerté, mon vieux. » me taquina-t-il gentiment.

Je frottai mes yeux paresseusement et le regardai.

« Vous le seriez aussi » répondis-je en étouffant un bâillement « après tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier ! »

Holmes sourit. « Je doute que quoi que je fasse maintenant puisse vous surprendre, hein ? »

Je secouai la tête et lui sourit.

« Non, plus rien. Vous avez officiellement atteint votre limite, Holmes. D'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il ? »

J'essayai de réprimer un autre bâillement pendant qu'Holmes jetait un œil à sa montre.

« Sept heures et demie. »

Je m'assis brusquement, les couvertures dont Holmes m'avait recouvert pendant mon sommeil tombant sur le sol. Je devais avoir l'air assez débraillé et comique, car mon compagnon essayait désespérément de ne pas pouffer de rire.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai un patient prévu dès que mon cabinet ouvre, c'est-à-dire dans moins d'une heure ! » dis-je dans un gémissement.

« Est-ce une urgence ? »

« Tout de même » répondis-je, me frottant les yeux avec un vague juron.

« Cela pose un problème. Eh bien, du nerf, mon vieux – utilisez ce dont vous avez besoin dans la salle de bain. »

Je grognai en me levant, ayant des crampes d'avoir dormi sur le divan.

« Je pense que je vais vous acheter un nouveau canapé, plus _confortable_, comme cadeau de bienvenue, Holmes. »

Il eut un court aboiement de rire.

« C'est vous qui avez décidé de vous assoupir là la nuit dernière, Watson ! »

« Oui, bon, mais c'est en partie votre faute » me défendis-je, « essayer de m'expliquer le mysticisme de l'Est lointain alors que j'étais à moitié endormi, franchement ! Vraiment, Holmes, je crois que j'ai rêvé de réincarnation toute la nuit ! »

« Vous sembliez perturbé dans votre sommeil, cher collègue – Je suis désolé si j'en étais la cause. » dit-il sincèrement, me jetant un regard alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte donnant sur le hall.

Je me retournai, essayant de contenir mon sourire.

« Vous en êtes _toujours_ la cause, Holmes. » lui renvoyai-je, « Je ne pense pas avoir _jamais_ eu une nuit complète dans cette maison ! »

« C'est totalement faux ! » rétorqua-t-il indigné, alors que j'entrai dans la salle de bain et tournai les robinets.

« C'est vrai ! Savez-vous combien de fois depuis des années vous m'avez réveillé avec ces fichues expériences ? » criai-je par-dessus l'eau courante.

« Trente-huit ! »

« Vous les avez _comptées_ ? » dis-je, incrédule.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais laissé le temps de les oublier ! » rugit-il en retour, « Mrs Hudson non plus, d'ailleurs ! »

« Vous devez tout de même admettre qu'elle était dans le vrai quand vous avez mis le feu aux rideaux ! »

« C'était un pur accident ! Et _vous_ étiez celui chargé de surveiller la bougie ! »

Je séchai mon visage et commençai à renouer ma cravate – je devrais me changer une fois arrivé dans ma salle de consultation. Alors que je revenais dans la pièce, je vis Mrs Hudson en train de servir le petit déjeuner.

« Ça sent très bon, Mrs Hudson ! »

« Merci docteur. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! C'est toujours un plaisir de cuisiner pour plus d'une personne ! » répondit la brave femme, les yeux brillants.

« Mrs Hudson, voudriez-vous appeler un cab pour le bon docteur dans environ une demie heure ? »

« Mon Dieu ! Seulement ? » m'écriai-je, consterné.

« A moins que vous ne vouliez annuler vos rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui ? » indiqua Holmes sans une once de subtilité.

« Je ne peux pas – j'ai besoin de cet argent. » dis-je alors que nous prenions place à la table dans nos positions habituelles, lui devant la fenêtre et moi dos à la porte.

« Je rembourserais vos pertes – prenons des vacances ! » offrit-il subitement.

Je le fixai alors qu'il me versait mon café.

« Vous, prendre des vacances ? Vous êtes fou ? »

Holmes éclata de rire et ajouta du lait et un sucre – après trois ans, il se souvenait encore comment je prenais mon café – et me passa la tasse.

« Merci. Vraiment, Holmes – j'ai dû cajoler et ruser jusqu'à épuisement pour que vous consentiez à prendre des vacances pour épargner votre santé dans le passé ! »

J'attaquai mes œufs et mon jambon avec vigueur, observant mon ami, qui évitait soigneusement mon regard, jouant avec sa fourchette.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Alors, il ne me reste plus que vingt-cinq minutes, Holmes – allez-vous me parler ou fixer vos couverts ? »

« Des harengs ? »

« Non merci. Et ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête comme conversation. » répondis-je vivement, beurrant un toast.

Holmes grogna et me sourit par-dessus sa tasse de café.

« Conversation. Qu'aviez-vous en tête alors ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » l'informai-je, « Surprenez-moi »

Il me fixa de façon incrédule.

« Pardon ? »

« Allons, Holmes ! Vous avez disparu pendant trois ans ! _Choisissez un sujet_ ! Je vous garantis que l'on n'en a pas discuté ! »

Il eut un rire et prit une énorme bouchée de hareng, tapotant pensivement sa fourchette contre sa lèvre supérieure pendant qu'il mastiquait, réfléchissant intensément.

« Eh bien, » commença-t-il, « quoi de neuf à Londres ces derniers temps ? »

« Un sujet très banal et _ennuyeux_. Holmes, vous régressez. »

« Alors commencez ! »

« J'ai posé tellement de questions hier que je ne me souviens plus lesquelles ont obtenu une réponse ! » dis-je, exaspéré.

Holmes rit. « Oui, vous étiez plutôt insatiable ! »

« Oh, eh bien, pardonnez-moi ! »

« Bien sûr. »

« Vous êtes insupportable. »

« Et vous êtes incorrigible. »

« Comme vous l'avez dit hier, certaines choses ne changent jamais. »

« Touché, Watson. Mais dites, ne devriez-vous pas partir ? Il est huit heures dix. »

« Mon dieu ! »

J'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps. Je jetai ma serviette sur la table et me levai précipitamment, renversant accidentellement ma tasse dans la procédure.

Holmes s'éjecta de son siège alors que le liquide s'écoulait sur la table en direction de ses genoux, épongeant hâtivement le liquide avec sa propre serviette et gémissant de façon dramatique.

« Oh, Watson ! »

« Mes excuses. » dis-je, essayant de ne pas rire face au visage puéril qu'il affichait.

« Oh, allez-y ! »

Je gloussai et lançai les couvertures sur le canapé alors que je récupérai mon portefeuille qui était tombé au sol à côté.

Holmes abandonna l'idée de nettoyer le désordre et sauta _par-dessus_ (oui, par-dessus) le canapé, passa devant mes yeux étonnés et disparut dans sa chambre. Il en émergea un moment plus tard, enfilant son manteau tant bien que mal.

« Seriez-vous contre de la compagnie pendant votre route vers Kensington ? »

« De la compagnie en général ou _votre_ compagnie ? » demandai-je, feignant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

« La mienne, naturellement ! » répondit-il, indigné.

« Eh bien, honnêtement… »

Il eut un sourire et me lança mon chapeau, évitant de peu de me frapper en plein visage.

« Vous savez que je déteste quand vous faites ça ! »

Mon manteau suivit le même chemin, ponctué d'un rire espiègle.

« Un de ces jours, Holmes… » le prévins-je en le suivant dans les dix-sept marches.

« Vous dites ça depuis la deuxième semaine de cohabitation, en 1881, Watson ! »

« Je sais ! »

Je sautai dans le cab à coté de Holmes et nous partîmes à travers les rues, toujours glaciales avec le brouillard d'un matin de printemps londonien.

« N'oubliez pas de faire réparer cette fenêtre que Moran a brisée la nuit dernière, Holmes – Il y avait un courant d'air ce matin. » dis-je distraitement, jetant un œil à mon carnet de rendez-vous pour voir qui diable j'étais supposé examiner aujourd'hui.

« Non, je pense que nous devrions garder cette apparence ouverte pour un moment. Ça serait revigorant pour nos clients faibles du cœur, vous savez ? »

« Et diablement embêtant dès que le premier orage viendra de la Tamise. »

« Devez-vous avoir autant de bon sens, Watson ? »

« Seulement quand vous me volez mon rôle de romantique idéaliste, Holmes. »

« Jamais ! » dit-il avec une exclamation de dégoût « Oh, et pendant que l'on en parle – »

« Holmes, si vous dites _un seul mot_ à propos de mes écrits, je vous pousse hors de ce cab, je dis au cocher de continuer et je _ris_ jusqu'à ma salle de consultation ! » menaçai-je.

Holmes me regarda comme s'il jaugeait mon niveau de sérieux. Puis, il m'envoya un rapide sourire et se réinstalla confortablement à côté de moi sans un autre mot.

Je souris en retour alors que nous traversions les rues beaucoup trop vite à mon goût jusqu'à mon domicile de Kensington.

« Watson, que faites-vous plus tard ? »

« A part prescrire du sirop pour la toux et m'occuper de bébés ayant le croup ? »

« Vous pouvez vraiment être énervant, Watson. »

« Hum, oui. Je vous ai manqué, admettez-le. »

« Hmph »

« Admettez-le. »

« Et v'là, messieurs ! » hurla le cocher à ce moment extrêmement inopportun, arrêtant le cab.

Je l'ignorai délibérément, trop amusé par le regard noir que me lançait Holmes pour m'arrêter.

« Admettez-le, Holmes. »

« Nous y sommes, Watson. »

« Admettez-le. »

Il me foudroya du regard.

« Je ne sors pas jusqu'à ce que vous le fassiez. »

« Saviez-vous que vous avez déjà sept minutes et demie de retard sur votre premier patient ? »

« _Quoi_ ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et jurai, sautant hors du cab.

« Vous terminez à quelle heure ? »

« Probablement aux alentours de une heure, une heure et demie. »

« Que diriez vous d'un déjeuner chez Pagani dans le Strand ? »

« Vous payez ? »

« Si je le dois, si cela peut vous faire venir. » répondit-il, ses yeux rieurs étant un miroir des miens.

« Alors, je viendrais. Deux heures ? »

« Ha ! Très bien ! Pall Mall, cocher ! »

C'était à peu près une heure plus tard qu'un télégramme arriva pour moi. Je l'ouvris entre deux patients et sentis un large sourire se former sur mes lèvres aux quelques mots qu'il contenait.

JE L'ADMETS WATSON.


End file.
